Internet Friends
by Pugluver64
Summary: You have a new notification! The Gang is on Facebook! (No Copyright is intended, and I own nothing)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey U! Well I was laughing cause' I read a Facebook and a twitter story and the funny thing is no one has wrote one for Kickin' it so I decided it was time for one! Okay hope you like it it's going to be a multichapter okay don't hate me if it's not good. Anyway enjoy!**

-  
**Jack Brewer** is now using Facebook

**Kim Crawford** to **Jack Brewer**: Finally! Did Jerry talk you into it?

**Jack Brewer**: No, You did, remember :p

**Kim Crawford**: Oh yeah :p… Hey!

**Jack Brewer**: XD

**Kim Crawford**: Oh forget you Jack Brewer

(**Jerry Martinez**, **Eddie Jones**, **Milton Krupnick** and** 2** others like this)

**Jack Brewer**: I hate you all -_-

**Jerry Martinez**: We love you too Jack :D

(**Kim Crawford**, **Rudy Evans**, and **Eddie Jones **like this)

* * *

**Jack Brewer** is now friends with **Danny Brewer**

**Kim Crawford** to **Jack Brewer**: Who is Danny Brewer?

**Jack Brewer**: My older brother :p

**Danny Brewer**: You act like it's a bad thing…

**Jack Brewer**: IT IS!

(**Kim Crawford** and **2** others like this)

**Danny Brewer**: Love you too :D

* * *

**Jerry Martinez**: I wonder why oranges are called oranges and apples aren't called redies?

**Jack Brewer**: That has been deep thoughts with Jerry Martinez… XD  
(**Kim Crawford** likes this)

**Kim Crawford**: Ha, ha! Lmao!

(**Jack Brewer** likes this)

* * *

**Kim Crawford** is now friends with** Danny Brewer**

**Jack Brewer**: :O

(**Kim Crawford** likes this)

**Kim Crawford**: Ha, ha! Lmao

(**Jack Brewer** likes this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer** to **Jack Brewer**: Why aren't you two a couple? ;)

**Jack Brewer**: Who?

**Kim Crawford**: He means us you moron! :p

**Jack Brewer**: *Blushing* :)

**Danny Brewer**: I can hear the wedding bells ;)

**Jack Brewer**: I'm officially going to KILL Danny Brewer

(**Kim Crawford** likes this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer** to **Kim Crawford**: Jack Brewer is going to the hospital with me…

**Kim Crawford**: Why?

**Danny Brewer**: I might have kicked him to hard… :(

**Kim Crawford**: And…

**Danny Brewer**: He's knocked out :D

**Kim Crawford**: Be lucky I can't hurt you!

**Danny Brewer**: Oh I'm so scared! :p

**Jerry Martinez**: You should be scared she's a second degree black belt

(**Kim Crawford** likes this)

**Eddie Jones**: She broke three punching dummies in one kick

(**Kim Crawford** and **Rudy Evans** like this)

**Rudy Evans**: She flipped me unconscious for an hour once :p

(**Kim Crawford** likes this)

**Milton Krupnick**: She broke my arm before in one punch :(

**Kim Crawford**: I said I was Sorry when are you going to let that go!

**Danny Brewer**: Okay now I'm scared and you so have a crush on my little brother. ;)

* * *

**Amanda Brewer** is now on Facebook

**Jack Brewer** and** Daniel Brewer** and **5** others are now friends with **Amanda Brewer**

**Jack Brewer**: A bruised Rib and more medicine to drink and I thank Danny Brewer for that :p

**Danny Brewer**: You're Welcome! :)

**Jack Brewer**: Shut up!

**Danny Brewer** to** Amanda Brewer**: Mom Jack told me to shut up! :O

**Amanda Brewer**: You deserved it ;)

**Danny Brewer**: :O

**Jack Brewer**: Thank you mommy! Love you! Xoxox

**Kim Crawford**: Momma's boy

(**Jerry Martinez**, **Rudy Evans**, **Milton Krupnick**, and** 4** others like this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer**: I CAN'T WALK! :O

**Jack Brewer**: ;) You're welcome

**Danny Brewer**: Imma kick you again

**Jack Brewer**: How I broke your foot and that was your kicking foot *devious smile*

(**Kim Crawford** likes this)

**Danny Brewer**: Mommy!

**Jack Brewer**: 8(

**Amanda Brewer**: JACKSON LUCAS BREWER!

* * *

**Jack Brewer** to **Kim Crawford**: How's your sister doing any better?

**Kim Crawford**: No :'(

**Jack Brewer**: Want to come over?

**Kim Crawford**: *sniffles* Sure

(**Danny Brewer** likes this)

* * *

**Kim Crawford** to **Jack Brewer**: Who says that a sixteen year old can't beat up a nineteen year old?

(**Jack Brewer** and **2** others like this)

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: Yes! Finally a fourth degree black belt! Thank you Rudy Evans!

**Rudy Evans**: You have earned it now don't let Kim know

**Kim Crawford**: Too late and why are you rubbing it in?

**Jack Brewer** : I'm not :(

**Kim Crawford**: Whatever

(**Jack Brewer** likes this)

* * *

**Kim Crawford** and** Grace Jackson** are now friends

**Jack Brewer** and **Grace Jackson** are now friends

* * *

**Grace Jackson**: you know what is funny I have Jack's First name as my last name… XD

**Jack Brewer**: Yeah and never mention it…

**Kim Crawford**: Why is little Jackie afraid? XD

(**Grace Jackson** likes this)

**Jack Brewer**: I don't know why you're calling me little because I'm older than you Kim…

**Kim Crawford**: you may have won this battle Brewer -_-

* * *

**Dallas Jackson** is now on Facebook

**Dallas Jackson** is now friends with **Jack Brewer** , **Kim Crawford** and** 8** other people

**Kim Crawford**: Sup Dallas Welcome to Facebook!

**Jack Brewer**: Someone has a crush… :)

**Dallas Jackson**: Nice Jack!

(**Jack Brewer** likes this)

**Kim Crawford**: I hate you both!

(**Grace Jackson** likes this)

* * *

**Kristen Crawford** is now on Facebook

**Kristen Crawford** is now friends with** Danny Brewer**, **Kim Crawford**, **Jack Brewer** and **18** others

* * *

**Kristen Crawford** to** Kim Crawford**: I feel better! No more sobbing from Kim and me feeling bad

**Kim Crawford**: :D

(**Jack Brewer** likes this)

* * *

**Rudy Evans** to** Kim Crawford**, **Jack Brewer**, and **3** others: We have a match with the black Dragon and Kim and Jack you're going to be with the toughest competitors…

**Jack Brewer**: *Groans*

(**Eddie Jones** and **4** others like this)

**Kim Crawford**: All their going to do is go easy on me, which I hope… *Devious smile*

**Jack Brewer**: I smell plan!

(**Kim Crawford** likes this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer** to **Jack Brewer**: When are you going to ask Kim Crawford on a date?

**Jack Brewer**: Why do you ask?

**Danny Brewer**: Cause I like her sister and there is no way I am going on a solo date with her

**Jack Brewer**: Wimp!

(**Kim Crawford** likes this)

**Danny Brewer**: Jack please!

**Jack Brewer**: Beg much?

**Danny Brewer**: Jack if you don't ask Kim Imma ask her for you!

**Jack Brewer**: Fine!

* * *

**Jack Brewer** is now in a relationship with** Kim Crawford**

**Danny Brewer** is now in a relationship with** Kristen Crawford**

* * *

**Hello beautiful people of the Earth who I yet havent met :) haha so this was soooo hard to edit! OH and before i forget NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED! DONT GET YOUR Panties in a twist! gosh any who! I hope you all enoyed it haha. ill be here all night and weekend and monday! :D four day weekend baby! WOOOOO! haha ~Elly :D**


	2. Online chativies

**Hey guys so I know I said that there wasn't a story like this before, and I know that was false information because_ keotey1228_ and I wrote them! So yeah, and second like I said it was edited so it has been written before, its not new… it was published like a few months after kickin it came out… so no need for that! Um… I'm not mad… I'm just annoyed because I think I made that clear…. Anywho. I'm not mad I just wanted to verify that. So um thanks for your reviews guys! :D haha I'm working on chapter four now I'm just editing this so you can laugh :D anyways… onwards with the story! :D**

**Kim Crawford** to **Jack Brewer**: Why do you and your brother have the same name but spelled differently as in like middle names?

**Jack Brewer**: My mom likes the name Jackson :P

**Kim Crawford**: Wow just be lucky my brother isn't on here

**Jack Brewer**: Why?

**Kim Crawford**: His name is Jackson too and he is super annoying you should know Jack…

**Jack Brewer**: You only mentioned him once to me!

**Kim Crawford**: "Dislike"

(**Grace Jackson**, **Dallas Jackson**, and** 15** others like this)

* * *

**Jack Brewer** to** Kim Crawford**: Missing you… :( can you come over?

**Kim Crawford**: I don't know let me ask…

(**Jack Brewer** likes this)

**Kim Crawford**: Can't come unless sissy comes :(

**Jack Brewer**: :O

(**Kim Crawford** and **3** others like this)

**Kim Crawford**: Just kidding I'll be over there in a bit kay?

(**Kristen Crawford** likes this)

**Jack Brewer**: Please don't scare me like that again…

**Kim Crawford**: Ha, ha, ha, ha

**Jack Brewer**: "Dislike"

**Kim Crawford**: Fun Killer :P

* * *

**Jack Brewer** wrote on his status: If I have to watch another episode of Blues Clues Imma jump out a window!

**Kim Crawford**: Awe, Jackie watching Blue's Clues!

(**Rudy Evans** likes this)

**Jack Brewer**: I don't even know why Rudy hit like… He still watches The Wonder Pets

**Rudy Evans**: Hey, that was a secret!

**Kim Crawford**: Wow Rudy… Just wow

(**Jack Brewer** likes this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer** to **Kim Crawford**: Came home from work and found Jack in a rose bush from the second floor to the first have any idea why?

**Kim Crawford**: Huh?

**Danny Brewer**: Jack was upstairs and the window was closed when I left, I came back and the window was open and I found him in the rose bush have any idea why?

**Kim Crawford**: 8O I'll be there in ten minutes.

**Danny Brewer**: Okay?

* * *

**Kim Crawford** wrote on her status: On my way to Jack's house… Worried D:

**Eddie Jones**: Just heard what happened, I didn't really think he would do it…

(**Jerry Martinez**, **Milton Krupnick** and** 8** others like this)

**Kim Crawford**: Me either… I'm on my phone, so Eddie get off your lazy butt and come over!

(**Jerry Martinez** likes this)

**Kim Crawford**: You Too Jerry!

**Jerry Martinez**: 8(

* * *

**Kim Crawford** wrote on her status: Going to Kill Jack Brewer for scaring me

**Jack Brewer**: Like I said I didn't mean it!

**Kim Crawford**: "Dislike"

(**Kristen Crawford** and** Danny Brewer** like this)

* * *

**Jack Brewer** wrote on his status: Broken Leg and mad girlfriend, sad, :'(

**Kim Crawford**: Get over yourself Brewer!

**Jack Brewer**: :(

**Danny Brewer**: BURN!

(**Kim Crawford** and **23** others like this)

* * *

**Ashley Brewer** is now using Facebook

**Ashley Brewer** is now friends with **Jack Brewer**, **Danny** **Brewer**, and** Amanda Brewer**

* * *

**Ashley Brewer** to** Jack Brewer:** Hey I missed you so much!

**Jack Anderson**: Me too :D When are you coming over?

**Ashley Brewer**: When eva you want I'm allowed :D

**Jack Brewer**: How about now? That cool? :?

**Ashley Brewer**: Yeah I'll be ova in a bit love you

**Jack Brewer**: Me 2 :)

**Kim Crawford**: 3:O

(**Kristen Crawford** likes this)

* * *

**Kim Crawford** to** Jack Brewer**: Would you like to explain who Ashley is…

**Jack Brewer**: Kim…

**Kim Crawford**: Oh don't you Kim me!

**Jack Brewer**: Kim she's…

**Kim Crawford**: Jack are you cheating?!

**Jack Brewer**: KIM!

**Kim Crawford**: What?

**Jack Brewer**: Clam down she's my cousin!

(**Ashley Brewer** likes this)

**Kim Crawford**: Oh whoops… srry

**Jack Brewer**: :'(

(**Danny Brewer** likes this)

* * *

**Ashley Brewer** to **Jack Brewer**: He, he I got you in trouble!

**Jack Brewer**: Best cousin ever!

**Ashley Brewer**: Awe why thank you! :D

(**Danny Brewer** and **3** others like this)

**Jack Brewer**: I hate you I really do… -_-

**Ashley Brewer**: Well you're nice! -_-

**Jack Brewer**: Thanks! :D

* * *

**Amanda Brewer** to **Jack Brewer**: What would you say if you were going to be a big brother?

**Jack Brewer**: Am I? :D

**Amanda Brewer**: Maybe…

**Jack Brewer**: Do I have to watch Blue's Clues? -_-

**Amanda Brewer**: No…

**Jack Brewer**: Than I'm all up for it! Yay! Imma finally be a big brother! :D

(**Amanda Brewer** likes this)

* * *

**Kim Crawford** to **Jack Brewer**: I heard the news is it true? :D

**Jack Brewer**: Maybe it is or maybe it isn't

**Kim Crawford**: JACK!

**Jack Brewer**: okay, okay yes its true Imma be a big brother! I'm excited! :D

(**Kim Crawford**, **Grace Jackson**, and **15** others like this)

* * *

**Jack Brewer** is now online

**Kim Crawford**: Where have you been for the last five weeks I was worried! :c

**Jack Brewer**: *yawns* Helping mom… Let me tell you her cravings are very awkward -_- it's gross!

**Kim Crawford**: Awe are you tired? :(

**Jack Brewer**: Yes, very actually :P

**Kim Crawford**: I'm sorry to hear that :'(

**Amanda Brewer**: It's not my fault it's your new sibling's fault :(

( **2** people like this)

* * *

**Jack Brewer** wrote on his status: Finally I get to sleep B)

**Amanda Brewer**: Oh Jack!

J**ack Brewer**: Oh Come on!

(**Kim Crawford**, **Ashley Brewer** and** 5** others like this)

* * *

**Kim Crawford** wrote on her status: Feeling sorry…

**Jack Brewer**: Why's that?

**Kim Crawford**: Are you really clueless or is it in your genes?

**Jack Brewer**: Kim remember…

**Kim Crawford**: Again feeling sorry… :(

**Jack Brewer**: Don't be beautiful ;)

**Jerry Martinez**: Ewe! Get a chat room!

**Jack Brewer**: Really Jerry!

(**Kim Crawford** and **5** others like this)

* * *

**Amanda Brewer** to **Jack Brewer**: It's a Girl!

**Danny Brewer**: What's a girl?

**Jack Brewer**: -_-

**Danny Brewer**: 8O Why wasn't I told about this?

**Jack Brewer**: if you were to read my status and mom's you would know duh! :P

**Danny Brewer**: Is that why mom was having cravings?

**Jack Brewer**: Nah it was because she didn't want to share any food with us… of course it was what are you stupid!?

**Danny Brewer**: Mom…

**Amanda Brewer**: Don't mom me! I agree with Jack we have been talking about this for three months now!

(**Jack Brewer** likes this)

**Jack Brewer**: BURN! ^_^

* * *

**I have done it! I have edited more than twice you guys! And I did it because I love you all :D haha if you have any questions feel free to ask me! :D ~ Elly**


	3. Mom's online!

**Hey guys have you noticed that I have been updating like daily? That is because these chapters have been pre written and that may change… Sorry! So ummmmm….. I think that is it I am working on chapters four, five, and six for you all though! All I have to do is edit this chapter and write those! :D I have all ideas written down but I have yet to write them Ha,ha so I do apologize sorry guys.**

* * *

**Amanda Brewer**: I Cook it…. You eat it!

I Buy it…. You wear it!

I Wash it… You put it away!

I Clean it…. You keep it clean!

I say Bed Time… You say good night!

I say get off the phone… You hang up!

I say No…. You don't ask why! ~~~~~~ CAUSE I'M THE MOM! :D

**Jack Anderson**: Yes Ma'am!

(**Amanda Brewer**, **Susan Brewer-Anderson**, and **18** others like this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer**: Teenagers: Tired of being harassed by your stupid parents? Act Now! Move out, Get a Job, and Pay your bills while you still know everything!

**Amanda Brewer**: Um excuse me

**Danny Brewer**: …

**Amanda Brewer**: That's what I thought

**Jack Brewer**: I have no words to say about this… I'm scared too

(**Amanda Brewer** and **2** others like this)

* * *

**Jerry Martinez**: Yo every time I see a math problem it looks like this: If I have ten ice-cubes and you have eleven apples. How many pancakes fit on the roof? Answer: Purple because aliens don't wear hats.

**Jack Brewer**: Only you Jerry only you

**Jerry Martinez**: It's true Yo!

**Milton Krupnick**: Depends on how big your roof is

**Jack Brewer**: O.o what?

(**15** people like this)

* * *

**Milton Krupnick**: An old Cherokee told his grandson: "My son, there's a battle between two wolves inside us all one is evil, it's anger, jealousy, greed, resentment, inferiority, lies, and ego. The other is good it's joy, peace, love, hope, humility, kindness, and truth." The boy thought about it and asked: "Grandfather which wolf wins?" The old man quietly replied "The one you feed"

**Jerry Martinez**: O.O um… I don't know how I feel about this

(**Jack Brewer**, **Kim Crawford** and **16** others like this)

**Eddie Jones**: Dude!

**Jack Brewer**: What the… what's your problem?!

(**19** people like this)

* * *

**Eddie Jones**: My parents should be proud of me… there are kids out there that are addicted to cigarettes, addicted to alcohol, addicted to drugs, getting pregnant, and then there's me… my parents should be SO proud of me

**Mama Jones**: I am proud of you but a little less because you posted this!

(**Amanda Brewer** and **Jack Brewer** like this)

**Ashley Brewer**: In and ideal world no one would talk before 10 a.m. people would just hug, because waking up is really hard

**Jack Brewer**: Not really, I have a beautiful angel to wake me up everyday

**Ashley Brewer**: Quick guess, Kim?

**Jack Brewer**: No, Kim is gorgeous!

(**Kim Crawford**, **Kristen Crawford** and** 3** others like this)

* * *

**Kim Crawford**: Vending machines are so homophobic, I'm sorry if my dollar isn't straight enough for you!

(**Jerry Martinez** and** 35** others like this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer**: Mom stop you're not funny, you never make any jokes.

**Amanda Brewer**: I made you

(**Jack Brewer** and **15** others like this)

**Jack Brewer**: Dang bro, would you like some ice for that burn?

(**15** people like this)

* * *

**Angie Jackson**: I'm leaving for the weekend so I hid $100 in your room for food, clean your room and you'll find it.

**Dallas Jackson**: Yes mother! *scared eyes*

**Kristen Crawford**: This mom… knows how to roll!

**Katie Crawford**: And I don't?!

(**5** people like this)

* * *

**Kim Crawford** to **Jack Brewer**:

[1] I need to tell you a secret look at 5

[2] The answer is look at 11

[3] Please don't get mad look at 15

[4] Calm down don't be mad look at 13

[5] First look at 2

[6] Don't be that angry look at 12

[7] I just wanted to say… I love you c:

[8] What I wanted to tell you is… The answer is on 14!

[9] Be patient look at 4

[10] This is the last time I'm going to do this… promise… look at 7

[11] I hope you're not mad when I say look at 6

[12] Sorry look at 8

[13] Don't be mad look at 10

[14] I don't know how to say this but look at 3

[15] You must be really mad, look at number 9

**Jack Brewer**: I love you too! :)

**Kim Crawford**: Love you more! :D

**Jack Brewer**: No I love you more! :D

**Kristen Crawford**: Awe you two are so cute together!

**Kim Crawford**: Thanks for ruining the moment sis…

**Jack Brewer**: its okay Kim my brother would do the same :P

**Danny Brewer**: I would! XD

**Jack Brewer**: "Dislike"

(**2 **people like this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer**: Whenever a bird craps on my car I eat a plate of scrambled eggs on my front porch just to let them know what I'm capable of…

**Kristen Crawford**: 8O

**Kim Crawford**: :O

**Jack Brewer**: YOU'RE SO MESSED UP!

(**Jerry Martinez**, **Eddie Jones, Rudy Evans**, and **23** others like this)

**Amanda Brewer**: I can't believe that I raised you…

* * *

**Kristen Crawford**: Today we had a test and here was the question…

Q: What do you think is the best solution to over population? Support your argument with examples

My answer: _The Hunger Games_

**Kim Crawford**: What did you get on that question?

**Kristen Crawford**: I got it wrong… But my teacher said nice try though :D

**Kim Crawford**: Not sure if a fail, or an accidental epic win…

* * *

**Rudy Evans**: The biggest lie I tell myself is "I don't need to write that down, I'll remember it"

**Eddie Jones**: True that!

**Jack Brewer**: It's so true!

**Kim Crawford**: It's happened so many times that it's funny

**Jerry Martinez**: Yo it the truth!

**Rudy Evans**: Great friends you are…

* * *

**Dallas Jackson**: In bed, it's 6 am. You close your eyes for five minutes and it's 7:45. In school, it's 1:30, close your eyes for five minutes, it's 1:31. -_-

(**17** people like this)

* * *

**Kristen Crawford**: I'm a female

Fe= Iron

Man= Male

Therefore I'm Ironman! :D

(**10** people like this)

**Kim Crawford**: I bet I can top that

**Kristen Crawford**: I'd like to see you try *devious smirk*

* * *

**Kim Crawford**: I'm nobody

Nobody's perfect

Therefore I'm perfect! :D

(**35** people like this)

**Kristen Crawford**: 8O What?!

**Kim Crawford**: I win!

**Kristen Crawford**: Wha- You Cheated!

**Kim Crawford**: You can't cheat at what you're good at ;)

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: That awkward moment when you're digging a hole to burry a body and you find another body…

**Amanda Brewer**: Do I really want to know?

**Jack Brewer**: Probably not

**Amanda Brewer**: Well okay then want a cookie?

**Jack Brewer**: Would love one :)

**Danny Brewer**: Oh, but you can believe you raised him? Whatever.

* * *

**Jerry Martinez**: To Rock, Paper, and Scissors: STOP FIGHTING!

(**55** people like this)

**Jack Brewer**: Only you Jerry, Only you

* * *

**Kim Crawford** to **Donna Tobin**: Don't think as yourself an ugly person, think of yourself as a very beautiful monkey! :D

**Donna Tobin**: Speak for yourself Kim!

**Kim Crawford**: I speak for everyone who doesn't like you

(**Jack Brewer**, **Jerry Martinez**, and **50+** other like this)

**Kim Crawford**: See?

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: Anybody else just lay in bed just making mental movies of perfect scenarios in life?

(**15** people like this)

* * *

**Kristen Crawford**: Disney made a better love story in eight minutes with no dialogue in the movie UP… Than Stephanie Mayer did in 500,000 words in the book Twilight.

**Danny Brewer**: I thought you liked twilight

**Kristen Crawford**: I do

**Danny Brewer**: Then why did you- never mind

* * *

**Jerry Martinez**: That moment when you talk to yourself and start smiling like an idiot because you're just so hilarious

**Kim Crawford**: Or you're just so annoying that it's funny… Yeah that seems about right! :)

(**Jack Brewer** and **3** others like this)

* * *

**Jerry Martinez** to **Milton Krupnick**: How big is the specific ocean?

**Milton Krupnick**: Can you be more pacific?

(**Kim Crawford** and **3** others like this)

* * *

**Rudy Evans**: If someday we all go to prison for downloading music, I just hope they split us up by music genres.

**Jack Brewer**: RUDY… YOU KNOW HOW TO DOWNLOAD MUSIC?! 8O

(**5** people like this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer**: Today at Starbucks, when the lady asked for my name I told her Lord Voldemort. When the guy called out the name for pick up, he says "Lord Vol… He-who-must-not-be-named?" Epic win!

**Kristen Crawford**: You're so mean!

**Danny Brewer**: What? Jack dared me!

**Jack Brewer**: Hey! Don't bring me into this, I was at Kim's house!

(**2** people like this)

**Amanda Brewer**: Again I say, I can't believe I raised you…

**Jack Brewer**: It's sometimes sad to call you my _older_ brother

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: That awkward moment when you've already said "what?" three times and still have no idea what the person said so you just agreed

**Kim Crawford**: Oh so is that what you do get me to shut up?

**Jack Brewer**: No… I do that that to get Jerry to shut up.

**Kim Crawford**: Oh

**Jerry Martinez**: Wait. What? I'm confused.

* * *

**Milton Krupnick**: Jingle bells

Twilight smells

Edward runs away

Jacob cries

Bella dies

Harry Potter all the way! Hey!

**Jack Brewer**: Only you Milton only you

(**Kim Crawford** and **8** other like this)

* * *

**Kristen Crawford** to **Danny Brewer**: Promise me you'll never love another girl

**Danny Brewer**: I can't promise you that because in ten years there's going to be a girl that looks just like you and call you "mommy"

**Kristen Crawford**: Awe! :')

**Danny Brewer**: I love you

**Kristen Crawford**: Love you too

* * *

**Kim Crawford**: That moment 7 hours ago when you thought you were going to do your homework

**Jack Brewer**: So true! :D

(**Jerry Martinez** and **29** others like this)

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: If I had a British accent I'd never shut up!

**Kim Crawford**: And I'd never want you too ;)

**Jack Brewer**: Aha :D

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: I wasn't even that hyper

**Kim Crawford**: You were jumping on the couch saying to throw fruit at you and yelling "Imma fruit ninja!"

**Jack Brewer**: Oh.

**Jack Brewer**: Was I any good?

**Kim Crawford**: No.

* * *

**Jerry Martinez**: I still don't understand why Rudy made me stay after practice

**Kim Crawford**: Well maybe because you put a rabid squirrel in his office!

**Jerry Martinez**: I still don't understand why I had to stay…

* * *

**Jack Brewer** to **Danny Brewer**: You have to clean the bathrooms… ha, ha!

**Danny Brewer**: All three?

**Jack Brewer**: Yup! ^-^

**Danny Brewer**: FML -_-

**Amanda Brewer**: Daniel, what does "FML" mean?

**Danny Brewer**: Uh Fairies make lollipops?

**Amanda Brewer**: Sweetie, Have you been watching "Tinker bell"?

(**19** people like this)

* * *

**Jack Brewer** to **Kristen Crawford**: Danny kisses a picture of Kim Kardashian before he goes to sleep! XD

**Kim Crawford**: Now it's disturbing on so many levels because my name is Kim *shudders*

**Kristen Crawford**: Oh really well Imma have to talk to him!

**Danny Brewer**: JACK!

* * *

**Kim Crawford** to **Danny Brewer**: Kristen kisses a picture of Dave Franco before she goes to sleep! XD

**Danny Brewer**: Oh really, then I will have to have a talk with her!

**Kristen Crawford**: Hey at least I'm not kissing one of the world's most beautiful women!

**Danny Brewer**: Yeah but I don't have a chance with Kim K. but I do have a chance with you! And I don't want to mess that up…

**Kristen Crawford**: Awe! I'm sorry

**Danny Brewer**: Me too, I love you!

**Kristen Crawford**: *giggles* I love you too! :D

* * *

**Danny Brewer** to **Kristen Crawford**: Wanna get our siblings back?

**Kristen Crawford**: Heck yeah I do!

**Danny Brewer**: Wanna go first?

**Kristen Crawford**: Nah. You go

**Danny Brewer**: Okay! :D

**Kristen Crawford**: Ha, ha! :)

* * *

**Danny Brewer** to **Kim Crawford**: Jack still sleeps with a teddy bear and his name is… Professor. Poo poo pants! XD ha, ha, ha!

**Kim Crawford**: Seriously! OMG that so funny!

**Jack Brewer**: I feel betrayed :(

* * *

**Kristen Crawford** to **Jack Brewer**: Kim still sleeps with a baby blanket and a night light! XD ha, ha, ha!

**Jack Brewer**: Nothing is worse than a teddy bear named professor poo, poo pants :'(

**Kristen Crawford**: Oh…

* * *

**Kim Crawford** to **Danny Brewer**: Jack wasn't in school today… do you know why?

**Danny Brewer**: Yup

**Kim Crawford**: You gonna tell me why?

**Danny Brewer**: Nope

**Kim Crawford**: If I threaten to punch you will you tell me?

**Danny Brewer**: Yup

**Kim Crawford**: Are you going to tell me?

**Danny Brewer**: Yup

**Kim Crawford**: Tell me!

**Danny Brewer**: Okay

**Kim Crawford**: Now

**Danny Brewer**: BABY TIME!

**Kim Crawford**: REALLY!? Wait then why didn't you go?

**Danny Brewer**: Work

**Kim Crawford**: Okay is there anyone there who writes full sentences?

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: Baby Julie Kimberly Anderson, Born at 2:30 in the morning weighing 6 pounds 7 ounces Brown hair and blue eyes!

(**Kristen Crawford**, **Kim Crawford**, **Danny Brewer**, **Ashley Brewer** and **19** others like this)

**Kim Crawford**: Awe!

**Jack Brewer**: Yeah and I got a bandage wrapped around my hand! :D

**Kim Crawford**: Why?

**Jack Brewer**: Mom crushed my hand…

**Kim Crawford**: Oh, ouch…

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: I'm going to have to take a make-up test :P

**Jerry Martinez**: 8O Dude! Don't do it! Don't let a girl put make up on you!

**Jack Brewer**: Jerry what are you- you know what never mind

**Jerry Martinez**: What?

**Jack Brewer**: Nothing Jerry just get back to what you were doing okay

**Jerry Martinez**: What was I doing?

**Jack Brewer**: *sighs*

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: I took my make- up test and made an A+! And I didn't even study for it! Ha take that Milton!

**Danny Brewer**: You're stealing my brains! :O

**Jack Brewer**: Wait… what brains?

* * *

**Well guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D I personally didn't like some parts. But I'm not going to re-do the whole thing because it's 16 pages guys! I want to thank **_**Keotyey1228**_** for giving me the idea of the "What brains" part because it was her idea a long while back and I want to give her credit. Ha,ha so, yeah this is the last finished chapter guys… so Imma start writing chapter four! :D WOOOO! Four day weekend done right :) **


End file.
